mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom is the younger sister of Big Macintosh and Applejack, she is a member of the Apple family in Ponyville. Some fans spell her name "Applebloom""here is Applebloom in all of her cuteness" -Sabrina as a single word like her sister. She is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders trio. She was the only named school-age pony until the episode Call of the Cutie. She doesn't have a cutie mark. Personality Like many younger siblings, Apple Bloom resents being treated as the baby of the family. She claims she can take care of herself, though that never stops her older sister from keeping a close eye on her whenever it is necessary. She has a strong independent streak and greatly wishes to win the respect of others, especially Applejack. She bravely ventured into the Everfree Forest in Bridle Gossip, trying to make friends with Zecora who was feared by the other ponies. Like her sister, she has a very stubborn, aggressive streak to her. Despite her sweet appearance, many adults find her hard to deal with, especially when she's with the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. Her mastery of selling apples mostly involved intimidating ponies into buying merchandise they didn't want, and she's very quick to feel aggrieved when she feels she's been wronged. However, she also possesses her sister's virtues, being brave, honest, hard-working, and affectionate towards her friends. Skills Apple Bloom is skilled in practical design, craftwork and carpentry, which is implied to be her special talent in The Show Stoppers. In the same episode, she rather ineptly bases her dance routine on martial arts moves, though in Call of the Cutie martial arts is one of the skills she unsuccessfully pursues (which indicates she may have continued with it despite her lack of talent). History Apple Bloom's first appearance was in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she makes a brief but memorable appearance at the Apple family reunion. She is first seen balancing a large cake on her saddle while being introduced by Applejack. After Twilight announces she can't stay for brunch, Apple Bloom helps persuade her to stay by using her cutest, most pitiable expression. Later when Nightmare Moon appeared, she is huddled by with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle (later they would be friends). In Bridle Gossip, she was one of the many ponies who was hiding from Zecora. Twilight tries to reason everyone to talk to Zecora instead of hiding from her. Apple Bloom listens and she decides to find out about Zecora. However, she was believed to be trying to see the zebra before her older sister stopped her, after denying that she was scared. When she discovered Applejack and her friends were "cursed", she went off into the forest to find Zecora. Off-screen, she befriended the mysterious character, seeing that she wasn't as scary as the older ponies believed. She helped Zecora make a remedy for Poison Joke, a plant that was the real cause of the "curse". Apple Bloom is the central character in Call of the Cutie. In that episode, it was revealed that she has yet to find her hidden talent, and is considered one of the "blank flanks", young ponies that have not earned a cutie mark. Despite her best efforts, she could not succeed in finding what she was good at. She later made friends with two markless ponies, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the sole purpose of finding their hidden talents and therefore, earn their mark. Appearances :See also character appearances Apple Bloom is featured in Call of the Cutie, Stare Master, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Show Stoppers, and makes brief appearances in several other episodes. Relationships Applejack – Applejack is Apple Bloom's older sister, and the two are shown to be close. Apple Bloom has been seen going to her sister for advice, and openly values her attention and respect. This doesn't always mean she gets it however and Apple Bloom is shown to react negatively to any overprotectiveness or disregarding of her opinions by Applejack, wanting more than anything else to be treated as an equal. In Bridle Gossip, Applejack's resistance to her idea of talking to Zecora obviously upset her, and when Applejack was turned small, Apple Bloom took gleeful enjoyment in taking the opportunity to bully and push her big sister around for a change. Zecora – She and Zecora became friends when everyone else in Ponyville was afraid of Zecora. Big Macintosh - Apple Bloom's brother. However, they haven't had any interaction thus far. Scootaloo – Scootaloo and Apple Bloom became friends in Call of the Cutie and, along with Sweetie Belle, form the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo have strong, dominant personalities but they seem to enjoy the friendly arguments they sometimes cause. They both have praised the other's talents and are often seen working together. Sweetie Belle – Despite Sweetie Belle's quieter personality, Apple Bloom shows a great amount of respect for her friend, never hesitating to take her advice or go along with her plans on the occasions when she offers them. Twist - Twist was one of Apple Bloom's earliest friends. Both were viewed as social outcasts by the popular students and, until Call of the Cutie, both lacked a cutie mark. Twist is very supportive and generous towards Apple Bloom, causing Apple Bloom to turn to Twist when she feels depressed. Despite the shock that came when Apple Bloom learned that Twist had recieved her cutie mark, the two have remained good friends Gallery :Apple Bloom image gallery :Apple Bloom fan labor page Trivia *Until Call of the Cutie, Apple Bloom was the only school-age pony who's appeared on the show who is not based on any characters from the previous line. She is later joined by many more such characters. *Apple Bloom was originally named Appleseed, but the name ran into copyright problems, leading to the current name. *Despite her apparent talent with craftwork, design, and carpentry, Apple Bloom was unsuccessful in repairing Fulttershy's table in Stare Master, though this can be attributed to the assistance from Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell. See also *Story of the Blanks, a popular fan-made game featuring Apple Bloom. sv:Apple Bloom Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Singers Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Musicians